princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichirō Kaneda
Kaneda Ichirō is a regular in the St. Rudolph Team. Of the current regulars, Kaneda and his captain Akazawa Yoshiro are the only original St. Rudolph students. It is for this reason that Mizuki Hajime paired them up for doubles. Kaneda looks up to Akazawa. Thus, it took Kaneda a lot of courage to stand up against Akazawa the first time they played together. Kaneda is quite perceptive and a natural doubles player, being able to break through the Golden Pair's Australian Formation. Background Appearance Personality History Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Kaneda is noted to be a Counter Puncher and a Doubles Specialist, although he's overshadowed by many of the other flashier players on his team. Out of all the Regulars in St. Rudolph, Kaneda and Akazawa are the only original members of the team. Mizuki has stated that Kaneda did not simply remain in Akazawa's shadow and his efforts were shown to pay off during his match against the Golden Pair. In comparison to Akazawa's straightforward Singles playstyle, Kaneda does not particularly stand out, although he's shown a firm grasp on Doubles strategies and the basics, being able to work with Akazawa despite the duo playing individually for the first half of the game. He's able to notice flaws in the Australian Formation and was able to bait out Oishi with a drop volley so Akazawa could finish the point with the smash. Despite Akazawa weakening Eiji throughout the match, Kaneda's knowledge and co-operation helped the duo score the first win against the Golden Pair shown in the series. However, his control isn't perfect, as shown by his Double Fault and hitting a lob out (although the backstep from the lob didn't help in this regard). Personal Information *Committee: Harvest Festival Committee *Something that he wants the most at the moment: A new pair of tennis shoes *Routine: Preparation and Revision of school work *Weakness/Dislikes: Heavy/thickly done food *Strengths (other than tennis): Crossword puzzles *Favorite Dating Place: Anywhere his girlfriend would like to go Quotes * “I…I’m sorry! But I must say this for the sake of our team. *sigh, deep breaths* Idiot Akazawa! The enemy is playing doubles! We’re not playing singles right now. Do you get that, you bastard!” (“Su…sumimasen! Demo, bu no tameni iwasate itadakimasu. *sigh, deep breaths* Bakazawa, kono yaro! Teki wa doubles teki terun da. Ima wa singles ja nain da. Wakkatten no ka, kono yaro!”) * “I…I see it!” (“Mi…mitsuke mashita!”) * “I got it!” “Kimete mise masu!” * “Let’s go for the win, captain.” (“Kachi ni iki masho, buchou.”) * “Even though it’s 2 versus 1, I find your persistence to fight until the end to be very admirable, Oishi-san. That is why I want to win against you guys!” (“Nikai ichi ittate mo, saigo made tattakau sono shite ni keifuku shimasu, Oishi-san. Dakara koso anata-tachi ni kachi tai!”) * “Captain, we won! I can’t believe it! I actually thought there was no hope left!” (“Buchou, kachi mashi ta yo! Shinjirare nai! Mou jibun dame da tou mote mashi ta!”) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Middle Schooler Category:December Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Capricorn